Paraíso en la tierra
by Gabriela Ines
Summary: Natsumi cumplirá 17: sin ninguna atadura, obtiene la libertad de salir y recorrer el mundo. Sin embargo, un psicópata busca retenerla para sí. Suspenso, amor y una búsqueda por encontrar el lugar soñado: el paraíso en la tierra ToukairinXNatsumiXKaede.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todas y todos mis lectores: he volvido ^^**

**A continuación, una nueva historia: ambientada en la etapa escolar de Natsumi... Y bueno, no les adelanto más: distinta a mis otros "hijos", porque es más entretenida y de suspenso.**

**Con sus clásicos malos XD, y la participación de mi hijo Kaede, por supuesto. **

**NatsumiXToukairin.**

**Sin más preámbulos: disfruten del capítulo.**

**PARAÍSO EN LA TIERRA**

**Gaby-chan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Paraíso en la tierra<strong>

**Prólogo**

-¡Es fantástico, Daisuke!: ¿en serio puedo comer lo que yo quiera?

-N-no te preocupes…- dijo nervioso el muchacho, mientras se pasaba un pañito por la cara- Pide lo que quieras: va por mi cuenta…

-¡Yapi!-fue la instantánea muestra de alegría de Natsumi, antes de desatar la locura en los meseros y, porqué no decirlo, el terror en la cara del muchacho y su bolsillo sufriente.

Daisuke, un muchacho metalero que conoció a la bruna en una de las tantas tocatas en las que se topaban, apenas la vio quedó prendado de nuestra protagonista. Tras intercambiar un par de palabras, comenzaron a hablar más seguido y el interés fue creciendo cada vez más, pero las juntas se hicieron cada vez más escasas, hasta el punto de no saber de ella en meses.

Bueno, ya la suerte está echada: al fin logró hacer contacto con ella, tras las miles de llamadas, juntas arruinadas por supuestos acontecimientos que ni ella misma sabía explicar bien.

… Sólo esperaba tener la oportunidad de acercársele y que ella lo aceptara: ni pensar en un fracaso que podría echar por la borda todo el esfuerzo y los cumplidos acumulados en este tiempo hacia la bruna.

-¡Ah, estuvo riquísimo!

El bufido del muchacho no se hizo esperar: al fin, la muchacha había dejado de comer y puso algo de atención en la persona que había dado tal banquete.

-Espero que haya sido de tu agrado, Natsumi…

La chica asintió alegremente- Un delicioso manjar: ¡ah!, entre nos- el muchacho rubio se acercó a ella, quien le hacía señas para acercarse- La comida del internado no satisface en absoluto: suerte que no echaron a los perros antes de las ocho, porque esa pared era un infierno, ¡un infierno!

El muchacho sonrió aterrado: esta Natsumi se las traía en grandes.

-Bueno, me alegro que estés aquí—

-¡El helado ha llegado, señorita!- el muchacho pecoso llegó con los postres de cada uno, lo que hizo que la venita de Daisuke latiera: ante la mirada iracunda del rubio, el mesero se hizo humo al instante.

-¡Qué excelente atención! Bueno, ¿qué querías decirme ya?- dijo la bruna, mientras cuchareaba su helado.

De pronto, el muchacho tomó una de sus manos, lo que hizo que ella frunciera el ceño.

-… Hace ya mucho tiempo, he esperado este instante, Natsumi: tú sabes lo bien que la he pasado contigo. Este verano ha sido fantástico a tu lado y, bueno…- Daisuke revolvió un tanto su cabello-… No quisiera que terminara aquí…

La expresión de la bruna no cambiaba: el muchacho hizo el ademán de soltarle la mano, pero fue la mismísima Natsumi quien lo retuvo.

Sus ojos púrpuras lo miraron atentamente, provocando que se derritiera por esa chica: ¡Dios: si quería decir algo, que lo dijese ya! No podía soportar tanto tiempo en esa situación.

-… Bueno, ¿cuál es tu propuesta?

* * *

><p>-¡¿Novios?<p>

-¡Shhhh, no tan alto!...- le musitó Natsumi a Yoriko, mientras sus compañeras reparaban en las facciones de fastidio, por parte de la maestra de latín- No tenía otra opción, Yoriko: no tengo a nadie más en quien confiar. Sabes que, de no ser él, serías tú o Aoi…- finalizó, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-… Natsumi, agradezco tu flor, pero creo que no es el momento de discutir el tema- musitó Aoi, quien miraba a la profesora.

-¡Cómo que no es momento de discutir el tema: sabes que no me puedes dejar con la historia a medias, Tsujimoto! Especialmente ahora, con las horas de Latín que nos quedan: ¡qué fastidio! …

Una sombra se cernió tras sus cabezas, y una voz de ultratumba irrumpió el tema de conversación- Si eso la incomoda, señorita Nikaido…- la muchacha se dio vuelta lentamente, hasta dar con la _magistra_ enfrente suyo-… podré ayudarle: a Dirección las cuatro, ¡ahora!

-… Soy tu mejor amiga, ¡la mejor del instituto!: no puedo creerlo…- seguía lloriqueando Yoriko y, debido a tanto cabeceo de su parte, el agua de su balde mojaba a una Natsumi ya hasta la tusa de sus reproches.

- ¡Que ya está bueno, mujer! Dios, no sé en qué minuto te lo he contado: ¡y ya deja de mojarme!

-Ustedes y sus peleas sin sentido: ¡siempre debo estar en medio de sus peleas!

-Ni que lo digas…- musitó una niña, puesta al lado de las tres- por su culpa, también me echaron: y eso que ni siquiera las conozco…

Las tres amigas vieron a la muchacha desconocida, de quien apenas y habían caído en cuenta cuando abrió la boca, pero el centro de atención duró muy poco.

-… Y, bueno, eso no explica lo que has hecho, Natsumi- la bruna abrió un ojo, al escuchar la voz más meditada de su compañera Aoi- Tú misma te has desdicho, todo este tiempo: no ibas a buscar ninguna relación, que no tenías prisa…

-Es cierto…- se unió Nikaido a la posición de su mejor amiga, mientras se restregaba los ojos, a causa del llanto anterior- ¿Es que acaso no era lo que querías hacer?

Natsumi se removió inquieta de su sitio, sin tomar en cuenta la cubeta en su cabeza.

Es que el sólo rememorar la situación a la que se vio obligada a dar solución la hacía tiritar.

Esperaba no volver pronto a su casa: **y todo por su culpa…**

* * *

><p><strong>Un mes atrás, en vacaciones…<strong>

-Familia, les presento a mi novio: Sho Tsukishiro…

A pesar de tener en claro que Miyuki jamás traería a un prometido feo, y de no ser ésta la excepción, todos en la casa quedaron sorprendidos por las proporciones del nuevo prospecto: el tamaño de ese muchacho era impresionante. Tenía la cabellera color marrón, de ojos celestes y un bronceado agradable a la vista: el padre le tendió la mano, a lo que Sho la recibió con fuerza.

-Un gusto, señor Tsujimoto: espero que nos llevemos bien.

-¿Practica usted algún deporte, señor Tsukishiro?

-E-es usted observador: soy cinta negra en karate… ¿Cómo se dio cuenta?

De pronto, depara en el hecho: el padre de la familia está adolorido por la fuerza descomunal del muchacho.

-L-lo siento mucho, señor: no ha sido mi intención—No he querido lastimarlo—

Una risita brotó de la esquina de la habitación: Sho se le quedó mirando, inmóvil. Era una niña de ojos turquesa y pelo marrón: de unos quince años, vestida holgadamente, lo observaba desde un pequeño sillón, al costado de la habitación.

-¡Natsumi, basta de burlas!

-Ay, que no pueden aceptar una burlilla…- se hizo a un lado la muchacha, quien se acomodó en el sofá y tomó su celular, tecleando mensajes acerca de la junta de esa noche.

-Bueno, hijita, cuéntanos: ¿dónde se conocieron?

-Nos vimos en la clase de Cálculo avanzado: apenas y llegué a la clase, sentí su mirada tan cálida…- Sho le sonreía, no con tanto entusiasmo como el que Miyuki demostraba-… Conversamos un rato y ya sentíamos algo especial…

-Un ataque de hiperglicemia, como el que acabo de tener…- musita Natsumi, lo que fue escuchado por Sho.

-… Por lo que he escuchado, no estás en el mismo colegio de tu hermana: en un internado, ¿me equivoco acaso, Natsumi?

La bruna devolvió inmediatamente una mirada de desconcierto y rabia: ¿quién se creía, que la trataba con tal familiaridad?

-Es que no pudo ingresar por vía regular: no quiso insistir en ello…- Miyuki se acercó al muchacho y le susurró al oído- Será mejor que no toques el tema: todavía está muy latente…

Natsumi, a causa de percibir el desagravio latente, tomó sus cosas, y sin siquiera preguntar, se estaba retirando de la habitación.

-¡Natsumi, esos modales!

Paró un instante, y se dio el lujo de dejar en claro el motivo de su retirada.

-… Poco creo que les importe: dudo que sientan mi presencia, ya que no es mi pasatiempo favorito ver a tus pretendientes…

-¡N-Natsumi, ven a disculparte!- Miyuki se levanta de su asiento, pero su padre la detiene. Ante esto, su enojo fue aumentando- ¡Ya la estás defendiendo! Vamos, Sho: ven a mi habitación. Estaremos mucho más cómodos allí…

Los dos se retiraron del lugar. Natsumi iba a realizar lo mismo, cuando su madre la detiene.

-¡Qué bueno que te haya quedado claro!: olvídate de la salida de esta noche, muchachita…

-¡P-pero, mamá: quedamos en ese acuerdo! Los chicos, la banda—

-¡Me importa un soberano bledo! Anda a tu habitación, ¡ahora!

El padre se interpuso- Mi amor, Miyuki ha exagerado: no creo que sea para tanto…

-¡No quiero más excusas! En cuanto a ti, jovencita… Sabes lo que te espera.

Le lanzó una mirada resentida, pero igualmente acató el mandato: tomó sus cosas y se fue a la habitación.

Al soberano carajo: de todos modos, no quería ser parte de una escena de amor.

_Lo que no sabía, es que estaba totalmente metida en el problema…_

* * *

><p>Golpeó la puerta, pero nadie respondía: iba a volver a golpear, cuando la puerta se abrió un tanto.<p>

Natsumi estaba en la cama, escuchando música, por lo que eso explicaba la falta de respuesta. Tenía puesta una polera metalera y unos shorts que casi no se veían: su cuerpo era precioso, aun con la falta de busto, pero sus piernas largas y siendo curvilínea compensaba gratamente. Estaba embelezado con la imagen, cuando escucha un estruendo.

Era la bruna, quien se cayó del susto al ver que había alguien más en la habitación.

-¡Dios, Sho! Eres un metido: golpea la puerta, antes de entrar…- masculló la bruna, mientras se incorporaba frente a él.

Sentía que le hervía la sangre, con tan sólo mirarla: se llevaban por ocho años, pero eso no quitaba que la muchacha frente a él dejara de causarle estragos.

-Demonios, que si no vas a hablar, vete por donde viniste…

-Miyuki te manda a llamar: dice que la cena está lista y tus padres ya se han ido…

De la supuesta indiferencia se pasó inmediatamente a la sorpresa y alegría de Natsumi- ¿Se han ido, dices? ¡Genial!

Tiró toda su ropa al suelo, en búsqueda de algo que ponerse: tan concentrada estaba en su fiesta privada que apenas se dio cuenta de la presencia del intruso.

-…Así que, ¿te han puesto en un internado?- dijo el susodicho, mientras hojeaba unos cuadernos de Natsumi.

Se levantó y le arrebató las cosas al muchacho- ¿Y qué con eso? Nada que te incumba…

-¿Por qué te empecinas en que me caigas mal? Sé que te llevas mal con tu hermana, que siempre las están comparando, pero yo te comprendo… Si te abrieras más conmigo…- intentó tocarle el hombro, pero ella lo esquivó.

-No sé de qué demonios me estás hablando: esto está lejos de afectarme, así que no te pases películas…- Le dio la espalda unos segundos, pero bastaron para perdiera de vista todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y que poco a poco se desmoronara frente a sus ojos…

La dio vuelta y tomó su boca: a Natsumi nada le hacía entrar en razón, fue tan apresurado que no tenía la fuerza suficiente para oponerse a lo que estaba ocurriendo, pues sus brazos apenas hacían presión como para dejarle unos centímetros de exclusividad. La aprisionó contra la pared, devorando lo que tenía a su alcance. Sho tenía un tamaño avasallador, por lo que la muchacha no pudo sino cerrar los ojos, hasta que terminara lo que estaba pasando.

El sujeto dio espacio entre ambos, separando lentamente sus labios. Apenas Natsumi abría los ojos, debido a la falta de aire: Sho tomó su mentón y marcó fuertemente el labio inferior, el cual se hizo granate al instante.

-Eres una chica muy linda, Natsumi: en verdad me gustas… Me gustas mucho.

-Cállate, por favor…- musitó la bruna, en estado catatónico, indefensa a la segunda ronda que estaba dispuesta a continuar el muchacho: la tenía entre sus brazos, con su aliento dirigido hacia su cuello…, cuando…

-¡Chicos, vengan: la cena ya está lista!

Ya con total control de su cuerpo, no pudo sino reaccionar con la primera respuesta que sus miembros podían realizar: empujó a Sho y fue hacia la puerta.

-Natsumi…- intentó acercarse, pero la muchacha tenía un bate en su defensa: tuvo que contener el temblor de sus manos, al verle tan cerca.

-Ni lo pienses: ni siquiera te acerques, y más te vale que desaparezcas lo antes posible, maldito asqueroso- murmuró, más lo hacía en tono marcado- Mi hermana lo sabrá todo y de ti no quedará ni el recuerdo.

-No lo entiendes, Natsumi. ¡Por dios, que nadie va a creerte!: si te das a mí, te lo daría completamente todo, a manos abiertas… Tan sólo— estaba a punto de tocarle, cuando el bate fue contra su mano.

Alcanzó a alejarla de su alcance: faltaba poco, como para haberle causado algún daño.

-¡Estoy cansada de oír tus imbecilidades: vete o no respondo de lo que voy a hacerte! Y no volverás a tener suerte- lo alzó ante él- Sólo fallo una vez…

Sho bufó, mientras revolvía su cabello-… Como quieras…

No soltó el bate, hasta que Sho se perdiera de vista. Dio la espalda contra la pared, deslizándose hasta encontrar apoyo en el suelo.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del flash back<strong>

Se quedó pensando en aquel desafortunado hecho, cuando reacciono ante las miradas que estaban puestas en ella.

-… Y bien, ¿por qué el cambio de opinión tan repentino?

-Eh, ¡Sólo fue impulsivo, ustedes me conocen! Con el bichito del pololeo, volando en mi casa, me he decidido ya…- sonrió, poco complaciente, pero lo suficiente para que las demás la dejaran en paz.

¡Y bien que la convencieron!, pues ella no tenía las mismas habilidades, al parecer: Miyuki no dio prestancia a lo que sus oídos escucharon, y el resto de su familia tampoco dio crédito a lo que afirmaba… En realidad, no tenían el tiempo para escucharla atentamente…

Nada sacaba con sorprenderse o siquiera indignarse: era su situación, la que siempre había vivido. En el internado, una visita a la casa y a su cuarto: en lugar de causar alboroto, prefirió guardar silencio y seguir en sus planes.

Estar absorta en cualquier cosa que no fuese su casa. ¡De todos modos!: su hermana casi ni se presentaba en ella, con sus prácticas profesionales de cheerleader, así que las oportunidades de encontrarse con el tal sujeto se veían notoriamente reducidas.

De todas maneras, dudaba que esto se repitiera: sintió que el convencimiento con el bate le daba la ventaja, y Miyuki era lo bastante atractiva para satisfacerlo. Se oía terrible, pero ante su incredulidad, no tenía más que hacer que dar un paso atrás y que ella descubriera lo que tuviese que descubrir.

Lamentablemente, su buen augurio no dio los pasos adecuados…

* * *

><p><strong>Flash back<strong>

Estaba en su fiesta, con sus amigos del club motociclista, entre los que contaba a Daisuke: iba a buscar unas cervezas, cuando sintió un escalofrío correr por su columna. Miró hacia el segundo piso, y ahí estaba…

Con una cerveza en mano, y una mirada de lo más terrorífica.

No dijo nada en absoluto, mas el aire enrarecido le decía todo.

-¡Vamos, Sho!- el muchacho se dio vuelta: Miyuki estaba lista para irse. Le tomó el brazo y caminaron hacia la entrada: un suspiro se escuchó de parte de uno de los presentes.

Ni siquiera volteó para saber de quién se trataba: uno de sus mejores amigos, Nakayima, la quedó mirando con tristeza. Antes de abrir la puerta, Miyuki cayó en cuenta de algo que se le había quedado: se disculpó con Sho y fue corriendo a su habitación.

El susodicho se aseguró de verla en el lugar, para caminar en dirección contraria a la salida.

-Esta salsa estará lista en un par de segundos: ve por las cervezas, en el refri, y yo los alcanzo…

Escuchó unos besos y risas, por parte de Natsumi, y la sangre se le subió a la cabeza: cuando vio que el muchacho había salido de la cocina, caminó sigilosamente hasta el lugar.

Se apoyó en la pared, mirándola fijamente: le daba la espalda y tarareaba la canción de Metallica que habían puesto sus amigos.

Amparado en el ruido estridente de la música y la soledad, puso rápidamente el pestillo de la puerta.

-¡Ya está lista, Daisuke! Verás cuán rica ha quedado…- se da la vuelta, esperando encontrar al muchacho: frunce el ceño, extrañada por la presencia de Sho. Luego, cae en cuenta de la puerta con seguro…

-Imagino que sabrás el porqué estoy aquí…- caminó hacia ella, mientras ella trataba de alejarse de él, para ordenar los pensamientos en su mente.

-Tú,- mi hermana te está buscando…- tragó nerviosa: tenía el cuerpo algo entumecido, debido a las botellas de cerveza y los vasos de ron que se había tomado.

-Está buscando entre sus cachivaches, así que por ella no te preocupes: tenemos algo de tiempo de calidad… Sólo para aclararte algunas cosas…- tomó la salsa que tenía en sus manos y la dejó a un lado- No querrás tener algo contundente en tus manos, para lo que te hablaré…

-Aléjate, Sho: nosotros hemos quedado—

-… ¡En claro que me gustabas!- terminó tergiversando la frase, tomándole la barbilla para tenerla a su alcance- Y mucho… No sabes cuánto…

-Esto no está bien: por favor, ¡ya suéltame!

Y se deshizo del agarre de Sho: su mano viajó rápida y lo golpeó en su mejilla. Respiraba con nerviosismo, ante la figura impertérrita del bruno.

Pero poco duró esa tranquilidad: los ojos azulinos del muchacho recayeron en ella, en notoria impaciencia por lo ocurrido-… Tú, estúpida niña…

Y la tiró contra un mueble, y el golpe de espalda que la dejó en el piso removió el recipiente de vidrio con la salsa, que se hizo mil pedazos al estrellarse. La salsa le salpicó toda la ropa, pero ni siquiera dio cuenta de ello.

De pronto, unos pasos rápidos se escucharon por el pasillo: sin siquiera entender lo que ocurría, Sho preguntaba por su estado y la intentaba incorporar del piso, por lo que, a sabiendas de lo ocurrido, lo corre de un manotazo.

-¡Suéltame, imbécil!

-¿Natsumi?...- y al final dio con el porqué de sus atenciones fingidas: era Miyuki, impactada por el nivel de desprecio que sentía su hermana menor por su novio, quien sólo había sido amable con ella.

-Lo siento, Natsumi: no quería ofenderte… No quiero que me malinterpretes…

-¿Malinterpretarte?, ¡ja!: como si ello fuese posible… No das cabida a malentendidos—

-¡Basta, Natsumi!: quiero que te detengas…

Natsumi la miró fijamente, con el rostro descompuesto: las palabras clamaban por salir de su boca, pero sabía que era algo que no daría frutos- No he hecho nada…- masculló lentamente, con los ojos brillantes de ira.

-No me consta: siempre te buscas con Sho… Si tanto te molesta, ¡deberías dejar de buscarlo!

Ese comentario sí que la dejó con la mandíbula por el suelo- E-es ¡Es este estúpido el que no deja de molestarme, ya dile que se mantenga lejos de mí, que no me busque, y VA PARA TI TAMBIÉN! Y-y- ¡Ay, si no sé porqué me permito este monólogo imbéci!: tú, depravado, y tú, CORNUDA- los señaló a gritos, desfogada con ambos, y cerró de un portazo.

Salió de la habitación, sin mediar siquiera en la fiesta organizada con sus amigos, y se encerró en el cuarto: tenía la respiración acelerada, tras el incidente en la cocina.

Sabía que las cosas no terminarían bien: tenía la pequeña esperanza de catalogarlo como un hecho aislado, pero las llamadas y los mensajes de texto anónimos eran seguramente, realizadas por Sho.

Tenía que estar alerta: ese tipo se las traía, y no tenía más aliado ni protector que su propia prudencia. Para su mal y el beneficio de Sho, Natsumi se encontraba sola.

* * *

><p>Esa era la vida de Natsumi: de un momento a otro, se situó en una posición de peligrosidad que ni ella misma ha dimensionado…<p>

Sin embargo, abrió otra arista: una que jamás había dimensionado porque, como buena optimista, no perdía las oportunidades que le entregaba la vida. Sus padres, sin apretarle grillete, pues estaba fuera de su alcance y Miyuki,… bueno, ella estaba fuera del planeta.

Sería libre, realmente libre: recorrería el mundo, para saciar sus ganas de vivir plenamente. Daisuke tenía preparado un viaje por las islas de Tailandia, para poder festejar y hacer suyo ese verano inolvidable.

¡Qué importancia cabía en su maravilloso mundo, esa rata insignificante de Sho!: nada la detendría ahora. El tiempo de la resignación tenía vencimiento, para diciembre.

… Saldría de vacaciones,… y no le volverían a ver un pelo.

-Lo conseguiré…- musitó Natsumi, con la risa acumulándose, mientras sus compañeras la veían con susto- ¡LO LOGRARÉ ESTA VEEEEZ!-

Y sí que lo logró: logró quedar completamente empapada, y con las chicas muertas de la risa, burlándose de sus usuales disparates.

* * *

><p>-¡C-c-c-claro que lo con-conseguiré!, ¡achú!- estornudó con fuerza, limpiándose la nariz: tomó el papel y lo echó a la basura.<p>

Se sentó en la banca, tiritando de frío, en espera que las muchachas pudiesen conseguir un buzo. Las ansias de sus planes siempre hacen mella en sus acciones, lo que terminaba en alguna de las tantas atrocidades que hacían reír a todo el mundo, menos a ella.

Golpes en la puerta la hicieron salir de sus cavilaciones: se levantó y fue corriendo a abrir la puerta.

-¡Ah, ya se habían tardado demasiado! Estoy congelada, par de malvadas—

Y se quedó congelada en el marco: esas no eran las chicas… Error: "ése", no eran sus amigas.

Era Sho: era Sho en persona… Y ella, en esas fachas, sin nadie a quien recurrir…

Dio pasos hacia atrás, sin volver la vista, en búsqueda de algo con qué noquearlo: el muchacho, apenas le tocó el hombro, se encontró con un palo en plena frente. Cayó hacia atrás, como leño, ante la figura nerviosa que era Natsumi.

-¡No me toques, depravado, o no respondo por tu vida!

-¡Oye, yo no soy ningún depra!— intentó defenderse el muchacho, pero un dolor reflejo lo hizo echarse hacia atrás- Oh, Dios: esto ha dolido…- musitó, tapándose la frente con una mano.

Se le quedó mirando, con más detención: este muchacho, a diferencia de Sho, era más claro de piel y tenía los ojos azules, a diferencia de los celestes de su acosador… Soltó el palo, lentamente, y fue corriendo a verle.

Movió la cabeza lentamente a sus piernas, e intentó mover la mano que tapaba la frente, pero una corriente de dolor lo hizo reafirmar su tapado- Hey, lo siento: yo creí—Bueno, déjame ver eso… Se pondrá feo, si no lo vemos…

Movió su mano, y unos ojos azules la miraron atentamente, lo que la hizo enrojecer.

-Te has sonrojado…- musitó Shouji, con una leve sonrisa.

-Cállate, tonto: estoy viendo tu herida… Y no estoy sonrojada- musitó, con el ceño fruncido- Sólo algo acalorada…

Tenía la botella de hielo en su frente: cuando se sintió mejor, la tomó él mismo y se sentó, algo más aliviado…- Gracias, pequeña: no debiste molestarte…

-¡No me digas así, que eres como de mi edad!

-… No te creo: debes tener unos quince. Yo tengo veintiuno…

Herida en su orgullo, dio vuelta la cara, indignada infantilmente: lo que no sabía, es que al muchacho le daba la vista completa de su ropa empapada, que no dejaba su figura muy a la imaginación, que digamos…

… Le mira de vuelta, y ve que el muchacho estaba notoriamente sonrojado.

-T-tu cuerp- tu ropa…

Frunció el ceño, desentendida, hasta que vio sus ropas, y fue el turno de ella de enrojecerse: intentó buscar algo con qué taparse, cuando sintió una chaqueta en sus hombros.

-Vas a resfriarte: iré al estante de ropas perdidas, para prestarte algo…

Estaba por salir, cuando Natsumi lo detiene con su voz- E-espera…

El muchacho se da vuelta y le sonríe- Me llamo Toukairin, Shouji Toukairin: para que no me confundas…

La bruna sonrió, lo que hizo acelerar su corazón, sin ninguna explicación.

Se fue del lugar, y Natsumi se echó, a lo largo de la banqueta, afirmándose de la prenda de ese chico extraño.

-Sabía… Sabía que este año sería especial…- musitó Natsumi, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todas: nuevo capítulo... muchas gracias por su apoyo, a las pocas fans de esta serie y porqué no decirlo, de esta pareja 0.0

Se viene contodo este capítulo, no se lo pierdan: un abrazo ^^

* * *

><p><em><span>Paraíso en la tierra<span>_

I

La música hacía vibrar toda la habitación: estaba tirada en su cama, boca abajo, con los ojos a media asta. Los golpes en la puerta, debido al bullicio que causaba, no se hicieron esperar.

**Been here before couldn't say I liked it  
>Do I start writing all this down?<br>Just let me plug you into my world  
>Can't you help me be uncrazy?<strong>

**Name this for me, heat the cold air**  
><strong>Take the chill off of my life<strong>  
><strong>And if I could I'd turn my eyes<strong>  
><strong>To look inside to see what's comin'<strong>

**It comes alive**  
><strong>And I die a little more<strong>  
><strong>It comes alive<strong>  
><strong>Each moment here I die a little more<strong>

**Then THE UNNAMED FEELING**  
><strong>It comes alive<strong>  
><strong>Then THE UNNAMED FEELING<strong>  
><strong>Takes me away<strong>

**I'm frantic in your soothing arms**  
><strong>I can not sleep in this down filled world<strong>  
><strong>I've found safety in this loneliness<strong>  
><strong>But I cannot stand it anymore<strong>

**Cross my heart and hope not to die**  
><strong>Swallow evil, ride the sky<strong>  
><strong>Lose myself in a crowded room<strong>  
><strong>You fool, you fool, it will be here soon<strong>

**It comes alive**  
><strong>And I die a little more<strong>  
><strong>It comes alive<strong>  
><strong>Each moment here I die a little more<strong>

**Then the THE UNNAMED FEELING**  
><strong>It comes alive<strong>  
><strong>Then the THE UNNAMED FEELING<strong>  
><strong>Treats me this way<strong>  
><strong>And I wait for this train<strong>  
><strong>Toes over the line<strong>  
><strong>And then the THE UNNAMED FEELING<strong>  
><strong>Takes me away<strong>

**Get the fuck out of here**  
><strong>I just wanna get the fuck away from me<strong>  
><strong>I rage, I glaze, I hurt, I hate<strong>  
><strong>It hate it all, why? Why? Why me?<strong>

**I cannot sleep with a head like this**  
><strong>I wanna cry, I wanna scream<strong>  
><strong>I rage, I glaze, I hurt, I hate<strong>

**I wanna hate it all away**

"**The unnamed feeling", Metallica.**

* * *

><p>-¡Natsumi, NATSUMIIIIII: BAJA ESA MÚSICA, AHORA MISMOOO!- golpes que amenazaban con echar abajo la puerta, pero ni siquiera su madre podría detenerla: su ira se acrecentaba, con cada acorde que escuchaba…- ¡Vas a bajar: está tu hermana y Sho esperándonos a todos nosotros! Yo te lo advertí, jovencita: ¡BAJARÁS Y PONDRÁS TU MEJOR CARA, AHORA!<p>

Puso su almohada, encima de su cabeza, y dio un grito ahogado: apretujaba la tela con fuerza, intentando exteriorizar su enojo con todos. Después de ello, le dio la respuesta que su madre quería.

-¡_Ni con James Hetfield, en pelotas, por el comedor_!

Estas palabras llegaron a oídos del resto de la familia, y algunos conocidos de Miyuki: como se imaginarán, sus amigos estaban muertos de la risa, ante la mirada reprobatoria de la pelinegra.

Sho puso una mano en su hombro, a lo que Miyuki entendió y asintió, dándole permiso.

Subió las escaleras: Natsumi escuchó unos murmullos y pasos alejándose. Tras un tiempo indefinido, la puerta se abrió de golpe contra la pared: Natsumi se incorporó de su cama, con el corazón en la garganta, producto de la impresión.

Volvió a cerrar la puerta: avanzó hasta donde se encontraba ella.

Frunció el ceño: la bruna, lejos de abrumarse por su presencia, se imponía ante él. ¡Si en su mirada bailoteaban llamas, dispuesta al ataque!

-… Baja: es la tercera vez que te hemos llamado—

-Vete a la mierda, Sho- lo interrumpió Natsumi, tirándose en su cama nuevamente.

El muchacho enarcó una ceja, ante los dichos de la bruna- Ah, ¿sí?

Y, delante de ella, de un empujón botó el equipo de música: el estruendo, opacado por la fiesta abajo, dejó a Natsumi atónita. Consciente hasta el punto peligroso en el que se encontraba, iba a salir del cuarto, cuando Sho la alcanzó y la estrelló contra la pared: tenía su garganta apretada, entre las manos del hombre delante de ella.

Movía las piernas, con los ojos lagrimosos, ante la falta de oxígeno: durante un tiempo, Sho se veía regocijante, ante la imagen desesperada de la bruna, hasta que la dejó ir. Dio un respiro ahogado, antes de caer al suelo de rodillas: intentaba recobrar la respiración perdida, con la cabeza gacha en el piso, ante la mirada depredadora de Sho.

-¿Te has calmado ahora, bombón?

Volvió la vista rápidamente hacia él: algo más repuesta- E-eres un monstruo…

-No, Natsumi, no: necesitas algo de disciplina… Ahora, bajarás, saludarás y volverás a encerrarte aquí: ni pienses en coquetearle a nadie en el comedor…

-Eres un enfermo, Sho: verte me da repulsión…

La empotró contra la cama: sentía la respiración de la bruna acelerada, resonando contra sus costillas, y sonrió- Mejor ríndete, Natsumi: antes de lo pensado,…-musitó, con una mano en su cintura, con una simulación de embestidas lentas, lo que la dejó petrificada, ante el movimiento que hacía sobre ella- vas a estar meciéndote en mis caderas…

Se incorporó, sin que Natsumi moviese un músculo: hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse, cerró los ojos y comenzó a llorar.

Más no eran lágrimas de tristeza, sino de impotencia y frustración.

Agarró su cabeza, con manos como tenazas, y la apretó con fuerza: quería arrancarse la cabeza, terminar de una buena vez con esa fuerza que la llevaba siempre al dominio absoluto de Sho: ni siquiera la disposición displicente la había alejado de las manos de su cuñado.

Con temor, debía aceptar que esta situación se le había escapado de manos: el recurrir a una instancia mayor era pertinente… ¡Dios, si ni siquiera pudo ayudar a Toukairin, a su padre: el aclarar el malentendido y la cizaña que el mismo Sho había esparcido en las superioras!

Ah, cierto: lo intentó,… pero, como siempre, nadie la escuchaba.

Estaba en una cárcel, gritando por ayuda, cuando nadie podía socorrerle…

* * *

><p>-Hoy deseo brindar por mi hija, mi pequeña Miyuki: por el orgullo que nos ha dado… Y bueno- la mujer miró al bruno, con una sonrisa en los labios- extender el orgullo que nos causa su compromiso con Sho Tsukishiro: un joven magnífico, que estudió en Harvard y ayuda a su padre en una gran compañía internacional.<p>

-¡Mamá, por favor! Lo avergüenzas…- miró cómplice a su prometido, quien se mantenía con una mirada de total seriedad. Sin embargo, una voz osó interrumpir con un comentario que los hizo voltear.

-… Este chico no tiene vergüenza; ya la ha perdido…- sonrió una muchacha, quien estaba apoyada en un costado de la puerta: Natsumi no pudo evitar dedicarle una larga mirada. Era una mujer preciosa, alta, pero con unos tacones que no hacían sino modelar aún más su bella figura: de cabello anaranjado y liso que coronaban un rostro perfecto.

Todos se rieron por el comentario, con excepción de su madre y Miyuki: la bruna ya temía por la suerte de la joven, pero, lejos de inquietarse, Sho soltó una risa burlesca que acompañó a la restante. Se puso al lado de la chica y le dio un beso en la mejilla- No deberías ponerme en predicamento…- le musitó en el oído, lo que provocó que Miyuki se volviera roja de la ira.

* * *

><p>Todos se fueron de la casa: ya era la una de la madrugada, y los únicos que quedaron en el living eran la familia y Sho.<p>

Miyuki seguía con algo de molestia: ese comportamiento, tan inusual por parte de su novio, la dejó marcando ocupado. Sintió la mirada penetrante de la joven y le dio un beso, mientras le acariciaba el cabello- Hey, no es nadie para mí: eres la única…

-Ah, Sho… Discúlpame, por las dudas…

Natsumi miró a la pareja y entornó los ojos- Dios mío, mátame…- musitó, ya cansada de tanta estupidez: se levantó del asiento y caminó fuera de la habitación.

-Buenas noches, pequeña… Que tengas buenos sueños- le dijo su padre, tras recibir un beso en la mejilla por parte de Natsumi.

-…Dormiré después: primero, me daré una ducha- musitó la bruna…

Y la respuesta llegó a oídos de Sho, quien sintió sus sentidos inflamarse ante la imagen mental que se daba tan generosamente.

Ni Natsumi, ni nadie en su familia logró percatarse de tal hecho. Abrazando a su novia, más por el hecho de aparentar, la miró y le sonrió; su táctica estaba planeada para disfrutar, de una vez por todas, ese cuerpo que se le resistía.

-Princesa, creo que me quedaré esta noche contigo- le dijo a Miyuki, quien no pudo disimular el gusto por esas palabras.

Lamentablemente, esas palabras estaban dirigidas a la bruna que desaparecía por las escaleras.

* * *

><p><strong>Racconto: una semana atrás<strong>

-Ahhhh- bostezó Natsumi, estirando su cuerpo a más no poder.

Aoi la miró, divertida por su cansancio- Buena fiesta que te diste, ¿eh?

-Ejeje…- miró Natsumi, con los ojos cómplices- Más que buena, te diré…

Estaba por contarle respecto a su fin de semana, cuando ven a Yoriko corriendo hacia ellas: cuando llegó, apenas recuperado el aliento, las miró con reproche.

-¡¿Dónde se encontraban? Las he estado buscando todo este tiempo- Sin perder preciosos minutos de recreo, las tironeó a ambas y comenzó a informarse de las salidas de su grupo, mientras recorrían los pasillos largos del internado.

En ello estaban, cuando ven a un grupo de chicas correr hacia el final del pasillo: se divisaba que se formó un cúmulo de espectadoras. Una de ellas miró al grupo de Yoriko y sonrió al verlas.

-¡Hey, chicas: vengan a ver!- las tres se acercaron al foco de atención.

Natsumi sonrió: Toukairin, en sus tiempos libres, después de trabajar en el colegio, ayudando a su padre, comenzaba a practicar alpinismo en la escuela… Siempre trataba de ser cuidadoso y no dejarse ver, pero había logrado un fans club considerable que lo seguía.

Entre las muchachas, todas ansiosas por la destreza física del muchacho, salió una de las madres inspectoras a calmar el ambiente: al ver el foco de atención del alumnado, casi se le salieron los globos oculares de sus órbitas.

-¡Muchacho, necesito que baje ahora mismo de ese edificio!- espetó, ante las risas solapadas de la bruna.

Un trastabillo de Shouji dejó a todos los espectadores con el alma en un hilo: finalmente, y sin tantos problemas, logró dar con la cima del edificio, lo que desencadenó la ovación de su público, ante un sorprendido y abochornado Toukairin.

-Ya, ya, ya: fue estupendo, pero todas deben volver a sus quehaceres… ¡Vamos, niñas: de vuelta a sus salones!- sin esperar un instante, las monjas comenzaron a volver a la normalidad a todas las chicas.

Natsumi, oculta en un pilar, caminó sigilosamente y se introduce en los arbustos: saca la cabeza lentamente, en su intento por ver a Toukairin, cuando cae en cuenta que no se encuentra en el edificio. Bufó de decepción: levantada, ya resignada a volver a clases, siente que alguien la agarra de la cintura y la eleva.

Cuando reconoce de quien se trata, lo empuja fuertemente.

-¡Estúpido!: no vuelvas a darme tales sustos…

-Lo lamento, no era mi intención…- dijo Shouji, mientras la muchacha se sacaba las hojas que tenía en su uniforme- pero no lo comprendo, ¿por qué estás todavía por aquí?

-Sabes que no me gusta la clase que dicta la magistra: me pone los pelos de punta; lo poco y nada que le entiendo se anula cuando me empieza a interrogar…- bufó, algo más clamada, después del susto que se llevó- Pero, además de ello, vine a saludarte…- terminó, con una sonrisa de treinta y dos dientes.

Miró con el ceño fruncido a Natsumi: siempre le daba la misma excusa, cuando se salía de clases- Ya habíamos conversado al respecto: sabes que no me gusta que faltes a tus clases… No quiero que te conviertas en una de esas "cabezas huecas" de tu curso.

-No soy una cabeza hueca, antipático… Bueno, si te soy molesta, bastaba que lo dijeras: chao.

Y de un salto, comenzó a encaminar, a paso de tortuga, el camino a su sala de clases: el muchacho alzó una ceja, ante la urgencia por parte de Natsumi para que Shouji la detuviese y no tener q ir a la tortura de las clases de latín.

Pero era tan chistosa la situación que decidió apoyarse, de brazos cruzados, en la pared, en espera de la respuesta de la bruna…

-…3…2…1…—

La chica no pudo dar otro paso más: corrió hacia Toukairin, abrazándolo de las piernas.

-¡Dios mío, Toukairin, deja que me quede a tu lado, ¿estás empecinado en que te ruegue para no volver a la tortura?- el muchacho alzó una ceja, y la bruna supo que sería de ése modo- ¡Porfis, porfis, pooooooooooooooorfis!- lo tironeaba de una manga, zarandeando su brazo de un lado a otro.

El chico terminó dando un largo y tendido suspiro, lo que significaba que se estaba ablandando: miró, con tedio, el cuarto de los artículos de gimnasia. Ése que, hace meses ya, su padre le venía reclamando para que organizara y que, por culpa de la "ojitos de venado" no podría cumplir.

-Eres una porfiada, ¿lo sabías?

-Ow, ¡te adoro!: ven aquí…- tras darle besos en toda la cara, le da un abrazo apretado y, bueno, aprovecha de quedarse a su lado, para sentirle un poco más el olor a jabón y un perfume tan rico que tenía.

Sí: hace ya un tiempo, Natsumi sentía cosas por Toukairin: era un chico estupendo, guapísimo y, además, mayor que ella. Muy atento y amable, aunque un tanto callado.

Lamentablemente, estaba pololeando con una chica de su universidad y ya la había dateado: era hermosa, inteligente y bondadosa, igual que él.

Y el corazón se le volvió un puño: al lado de otras chicas, Natsumi no salía del promedio… Bueno, con la excepción que si alguien la molestaba, tenía ambos puños como campeón, para dejarles K.O.

-Ya, ya, ya: sabes bien que no te saldrá barato…

-Ay, Toukairin: soy menor de edad… Pero si no me queda otra…- se acercó hacia él, en tono de broma, pero la mirada furiosa del chico la detuvo al instante.

-¡Ni en broma, Natsumi!- la apretó de los antebrazos, ante la mirada aterrada de la bruna- No quiero que digas esas cosas… ¡Escúchame bien!

Estaba incrustada, contra el tronco del árbol, con mil preguntas en su mente: incapaz de creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

-P-pero… ¡Pero qué demonios te pasa!: Shouji, que es sólo una broma…

-Y si fuese otra persona, alguien que no es de fiar… ¿No entiendes que te podría pasar algo, al ser tan deslenguada, si el que se te acerca no tiene buenas intenciones contigo?

Natsumi tragó pesadamente: sentía la mirada fija del muchacho, y, a pesar de ello, quiso hacer la pregunta-… ¿Tú las tienes: tienes buenas intenciones conmigo?

Shouji frunció el ceño: los ojos de Natsumi, si bien estaban abiertos y fijos, reflejaban temor, inquietud. Una duda que clamaba por ser escarbada, hasta llegar a la verdad: esa verdad que tenía colmillos, dispuesto al ataque.

-C-creo que será mejor partir…- dijo Natsumi, a la vez que salía con rapidez del árbol, por temor a sentirse descubierta. Toukarin intentó alcanzarle, pero desistió.

Mal que mal, no era quién para interrogarle.

* * *

><p>El lápiz se movía ágil en sus dedos, replicando en la mesa una y otra vez: su mente traspasaba la mirada rígida de su magistra, más allá de las caras interrogantes de sus amigas… Sólo ocupaba en su mente la figura de su amigo.<p>

Ese chico que sólo la miraba con ojos fraternales y nada más.

La inspectora hizo presencia en la sala, a lo que todas se levantaron, para dar el correspondiente saludo: Natsumi, quien fue codeada por Yoriko ante la presencia de la religiosa, se incorporó con rapidez de su asiento.

-Siéntense, muchachas…- Natsumi hizo amago de sentarse, cuando la mirada gélida de la superiora recayó sobre ella- Menos usted, señorita Tsujimoto: la han venido a buscar.

Frunció el ceño, en un gesto de incredulidad.

-Eso no es posible…- musitó Natsumi, a lo que la monja miró con enojo por tal dicho- D-debe haber un error: mis padres dieron orden indeclinable de mantenerme en el internado, por mis expedientes—

-No han sido sus padres, señorita Tsujimoto, los que han venido a buscarle…

* * *

><p>Llevaba su maletita, recargada en el pecho, con un fuerte presentimiento: los vitrales se abrían, uno tras otro, ante sus ojos. Tenía miedo que hubiese pasado algo con ellos, con Miyuki.<p>

Tras abrir una salita, Natsumi entró a ella.

En cuanto supo de quién se trataba, se le heló la sangre: quiso retroceder, salir de la sala, cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse con cerrojo. Intentó abrirla cuando, antes de siquiera poder pensar en el hecho, su demonio personal se acercó a ella y le hizo quitar la mano del cerrojo.

-Hey, hey, hey: tranquila, que te vas a herir esas manos tan lindas que tienes…

Cerró los ojos, en un último intento para llamar en sí la cordura: caminó lentamente, alejándose de Sho, hasta llegar al escritorio. Estaba ida, pensando en cuán lejos había llegado a esta situación.

Pero, la voz del indeseado la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Tus padres y Miyuki, bueno: hemos estado conversando sobre tu comportamiento, que, entre nos, es bastante pueril- lo dijo en complicidad, en un notorio tono socarrón- y hemos llegado a la conclusión que podríamos arreglarlo, si es que cultivamos una relación más cercana, para que aprecies lo que tienes al lado- en medio de su explicación, sacó un cigarro y lo encendió con parsimonia: replicó el click de encendedor en toda la habitación- Desde luego, sabes que la única intención que tengo es que follemos, así que esto sería una oportunidad de oro para que te salgas del embrollo- sopló su encendedor costoso y lo guardó en su bolsillo- Haciéndote el cuento corto, primor: soy un hombre de dinero, más que el que alguna vez verás en toda tu vida: tengo una de las empresas internacionales con un prestigio de décadas… En tu posición de alpargata, aún así, comprenderás que no puedes hacer mucho contra mí, y dado que me cansa el esfuerzo de tener que ocultar mis intenciones, prefiero negociar contigo.

-¡Vaya!- musitó Natsumi, apoyada, con los brazos cruzados, contra el escritorio- Tanta palabrería en balde: al fin llegas a tu punto…

-Natsumi, tu hermana se casará conmigo pronto, más pronto de lo que te imaginas, y tus padres quieren que te llevemos a playa Del Carmen: sabes que allí serías mi puta personal… Y si bien, la idea me agrada en extremo, asumo que has sido una excelente contrincante- se apoyó contra la puerta, con los brazos cruzados- Así que, en tu posición, aceptaría que fuéramos al hotel que tengo reservado ahora y que folláramos como conejos: luego, sin más en qué molestarte, tomo mis cosas y no vuelves a verme jamás en tu vida…

Levanta las cejas, con los ojos escrutadores en la persona frente a ella- Lo dices como si me hicieras un favor…

-Bueno, de hecho, te estoy haciendo el favor de tu vida: verás…- se levanta y se acerca a Natsumi, quedando frente a frente: la voz del muchacho se hace ronca- Soy un hombre de influencia y sí, como me catalogarás, soy un cabrón desalmado de la vida, cuando hay algo que quiero y no puedo obtener: bien, si es cierto, no he hecho nada contra ti ni tu familia, hay algunas cosas a las que tendrás que atenerte, en caso de que hagas enfurecer a un cabrón desalmado. Entre ellas, sólo has vivido el preludio…

Natsumi lo miró con sorna, negando con la cabeza- "Cabrón desalmado" te queda corto, para todo lo que has hecho conmigo y mi familia…

-¡Y lo seguirá siendo, mocosa! Nadie ha dejado mal a un Tsukishiro, y tú no serás la primera ni la última: el final que desees ponerle a esta pesadilla sólo vendrá de tu autoría… En cristiano, primor:- la tomó del mentón, a lo que Natsumi le mira desafiante- O te abres de piernas y terminas luego, o tendré que llevar las cosas a otro nivel- terminó, soltándole el mentón de inmediato.

El corazón se le aceleró, sin embargo, se mantuvo pendiente de cualquier ataque.

Sho, en su traje negro y camisa roja italiana, hizo un movimiento de muñeca y observó, en su Rólex, que ya era la hora de partir- Bueno, Natsumi, dado que he hablado demás, te doy la palabra: piensa detenidamente en lo que dirás y—

-No hace falta que lo digas…- musitó Natsumi, con la mirada gacha: Sho no pudo disimular su regocijo, al verle tan entregada al asunto. Natsumi continuó, ahora, con la vista de frente- puesto que la respuesta habrá llegado hacia ti antes, mucho antes de esta ridícula declaración tuya de derechos que tienes sobre lo que deseas controlar: no, Sho… No lo haré: no voy a ser condescendiente, no pondré en peligro a mi familia y, por supuesto- le dijo, con la mirada fija- no se me pasaría por la mente acostarme contigo.

Tomó su maletín y sobrepasó a Sho olímpicamente: tenía la manilla en la mano, pero optó por decirle una última palabra al bruno- Espero que no te haya salido tan cara la participación de la inspectora, porque la voy a denunciar… Que tengas un precioso día, bombón- rió Natsumi.

Fue en un instante, un par de segundos…

Un tirón la hizo hacia atrás, chocando con fuerza contra el escritorio: se le cortó la respiración, producto del fuerte impacto contra el mueble. Intentaba volver a respirar con tranquilidad, pero en el estado de terror poco efecto provocaba en ella. Su mirada de espantó recayó en el muchacho, quien reía solapadamente.

-¡Lo lamento, se me ha pasado la mano!- dijo Sho, sin parar de burlarse de ella, mientras Natsumi limpiaba con el dorso de su mano algo que corría por la comisura de su boca y que asumió, era sangre. Sho continuó, en dirección hacia ella- Sólo se me ha olvidado la despedida: ¿esperabas que me fuera así, con las manos vacías?

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a mi gente bonita! Sí, me encanta esta historia, así que subiré un nuevo capítulo... Les invito a que la lean, pues tiene el condimento suspenso que nadie rechaza. Abrazos y nos leemos en una próxima actualización.

Gabriela Inés

* * *

><p><span>Paraíso en la tierra<span>

II

Se hacía hacia atrás, a gachas, pero el tiró en ambas piernas la dejó en medio del cuerpo de Sho, quien había aprovechado su descuido para desabotonarse la camisa y mostrar su esculpido abdomen: no perdió el tiempo.

-Déjame, ¡déjame, Sho: auxilio, aux!— Sho le tapó la boca con la suya, mientras la manoseaba debajo de la falda: la apretaba contra sí, en una búsqueda frenética por hacerla rendir.

Estaba ahogada en la prisión de su cuerpo. Sin salida, su mente se fue a negro, casi en inconsciencia: de pronto, sin saber cómo… el aire le fue devuelto.

Cuando recuperó la consciencia de su derredor, se dio cuenta que estaba alejada de donde su acosador se encontraba: estaba Toukairin, con el cuello de la camisa de Tsukishiro en su mano, golpeando una y otra vez el rostro del muchacho, hasta que un derechazo le dio vuelta la cara y lo dejó tirado en el piso, escupiendo sangre.

Natsumi quiso levantarse, pero resintió su tobillo y se deslizó lentamente hasta el piso.

Al ver el estado en el que la dejó el hijo de puta, se fue hasta donde se encontraba la muchacha: Sho se incorporó, algo tambaleante, producto de la golpiza de Toukairin. Estaba por dar alcance al susodicho, cuando recordó que no estaba en buena posición como para armar un espectáculo que terminara desenmascarándolo.

Ya tendría la oportunidad de hacerle pagar.

-Me las pagarás, maldito cabrón…

Dio vuelta la cabeza, al escuchar el portazo que le indicó que el cabronazo se había ido: pero la figura anonadada, delante suyo, ocupaba todo su foco en estos instantes.

-Natsumi, reacciona…- musitó, zarandeándola levemente de los hombros: estaba fuera de sí cuando, en unos instantes, le es devuelta la realidad.

Empieza a respirar a bocanadas, se hizo hacia atrás, cuando el miedo la empapó completamente- Está loco, este tipo se ha vuelto loco…- musitaba Natsumi, a lo que intentaba ponerse de pie.

Toukairin quiso abrazarla, pero dado el ataque sexual sufrido no era lo adecuado: la ayudó a ponerse de pie, cuando golpes en la puerta repetidas veces los movió del pequeño trance en el que se encontraban.

El miedo de que culpasen a Shouji por los ruidos causados hicieron que Natsumi optase por que saliera de la habitación- Shouji, tienes que salir de aquí: no te pueden atrapar en este lugar… Menos con el escándalo que hemos metido…

-P-pero Natsumi…- iba a replicarle el porqué, si podían ponerlo en evidencia inmediatamente, cuando cayó en la cuenta de su real intención: la zarandeó de los hombros, en un intento para llamarla a la cordura- Ni lo pienses Natsumi: ¡no lo voy a permitir, no encubriré nada de lo que este hijo de puta haya hecho!

-¡Shhhh, escúchame!- espetó Natsumi, a sabiendas que no tenía mucho tiempo- No sacaré nada ahora, cuando la inspectora misma lo ha estado encubriendo; mucho menos con mi prontuario, lo sabes perfectamente. Para mi desmedro, estoy mal parada y en riesgo que me considere una mentirosa…

El bruno quiso contradecirle, cuando los golpeteos a la puerta comenzaron a darse con más fuerza.

-¡Y-ya va!- dijo Natsumi, mientras empujaba al muchacho hacia la ventana: como daba para el cuarto de gimnasia, podía hacer una buena excusa- Por favor, Toukairin, no me lo hagas tan difícil: ya estoy en una posición tensa… No puedo arriesgarme más… Te lo ruego, te lo suplico: me voy a cuidar, no estaré provocando a nadie más. Hazme este favor…

-Natsumi…- tenía los nudillos apretados, con la esperanza de que Natsumi le diese el asentimiento que lo hiciera moler a palos al susodicho, pero la mirada de ella lo dejó en ascuas y optó por seguirla en sus planes- De acuerdo, lo haré…

La bruna cerró los ojos y botó el aire- Gracias…- musitó, ahora más tranquila.

Sacó medio cuerpo afuera y salió al patio: Natsumi estaba por cerrar la ventana, cuando Toukairin la intercepta.

Siente la mirada sobre ella- No respires tan tranquila: si esto se repite, lo voy a denunciar… Pero antes, lo muelo a palos: ¿cristalino?

-Cristalino… ¡Ahora vete!- lo empuja de sí y cierra las ventanas con el mayor sigilo posible: inspira y va a abrirle las puertas a sus superioras.

Tenía que planear una buena mentira, para encubrir al hijo de puta, antes que él mismo la catapultara.

* * *

><p>Sentía una mirada fija en ella: la cuchara de sopa se enfrió a medio camino, mientras su grupo de amigas cotorreaba sin prestarle atención…<p>

Después del incidente que tuvo con Sho, días atrás, sentía sus miembros y sus sentidos alerta, ante cualquier señal de peligro.

-Natsumi, la cucharada…

Miró hacia sus compañeras, y el resentimiento en su muslo izquierdo la hizo gemir quedo: mascullaba maldiciones, a lo que sus amigas aumentaban las risotadas. Molesta, arisca a cualquier contacto, en cuanto Aoi iba a ver cómo le había quedado la quemadura, Natsumi le da un manotazo que la hace caer de la silla: la mesa queda muda ante la acritud espontánea de la chica.

La belleza bruna seguía en el piso, sin decir palabra: en otras ocasiones, ya se habría parado y dejado en buena parte a la procuradora de la agresión…, pero era Natsumi, su mejor amiga.

-Natsumi, ¿qué?—

-Lo siento…- fue su queda respuesta. Sin esperar a dar explicaciones, tomó su lonchera y salió rápidamente del lugar.

Mientras dejaba a su paso un mar de comentarios respecto a su comportamiento, intentaba maquinar en su cabeza acciones cuerdas: sentía las lágrimas abundar en sus ojos, pero no podía llorar con libertad.

No podía hacer nada, intentar nada, decir nada.

Se detuvo en un pasillo aislado, secándose los ojos con la manga de su chaleco, cuando sintió una mirada escrutante: al alzar los ojos, se dio cuenta que la persona quien la observaba era una muchacha. De cabello rubio hasta las rodillas, con unos ojos celestes maravillosos.

Frunció el ceño: no la conocía, pero su rostro le parecía perfectamente familiar.

A pesar de ver el efecto provocado en Natsumi, la chica estuvo por un tiempo mirándola fijamente: mas cuando hizo el ademán de acercarse, se alejó como si llevara la peste.

-Hey…- musitó, con la mano alargada.

No sabía por qué ni cómo venía el pensamiento a su cabeza, pero algo tenía que ver esa muchacha: una conexión en sus ojos que la identificaba a sí misma.

Y un rayo cruzó en su mente con agilidad.

* * *

><p>Se fue rápidamente hasta la estación: corrió hasta el edificio, sin importarle la bicicleta, la cual puso apoyada en el árbol que tenía más a mano. Arrollaba indistintamente a quien tuviese en frente: tenía que encontrar a esa persona, costara lo que costara.<p>

-¡Kachou, Kachou: soy yo, Natsumi!

Apenas el eco de los gritos llegó a sus oídos, escupió la taza de té frente al inspector Arizuka, quien le estaba poniendo al tanto de los requerimientos para su pelea por la capitanía de Bokutou: ya el ser muy joven para el cargo representaba una reprobación poco disimulada en el inspector; el saberle amigo de una muchacha de secundaria no le daría un aliciente positivo.

-Discúlpeme: enseguida vuelvo…

-P-pero oficial, ¡estamos en medio de una entrevista!

-Juro que será un momento: si me disculpa…

-¡Ya, ya, ya: retírese!- se limpiaba con un pañuelo: acto seguido, tomó un reloj de arena y lo puso frente a él. Contuvo la mofa que amenazaba de salirle por la boca en forma de carcajada. El inspector y su mirada terminaron por hacérsela tragar- Cinco minutos, nada más…

Corrió en dirección de la voz estridente, hasta que dio con ella: la hizo hasta la pared, tapándole la boca con la mano.

-Natsumi, ¡te he dicho que no debes entrar, así como así, y llamarme de esa manera!

La bruna asintió, y comenzó a explicarle la situación, pero se supo aún con la mano del oficial en su boca, hecho que la hizo enrojecer: el aludido quitó su extremidad de ella, lo que las muchachas que pasaban por el pasillo cotorreaban sin parar.

Kachou era del entero gusto de Natsumi: era amable, serio, muy parco, y, a pesar de ser una antítesis, siempre le atrajo. Especialmente, siendo él el primero en saber de lo que ella estaba pasando con Sho Tsukishiro.

El único que no se burló ni pensó que eran cosas de adolescentes despechadas, como todos sus otros compañeros habían pensado: él sí tenía la vocación de ser un oficial, un buen oficial para la comunidad; como debería tenerlo un superhéroe.

-Natsumi, mi entrevista con el inspector finaliza en cinco minutos…- musitó el oficial, mirando atentamente su reloj.

-¡Lo sé, entiendo, pero es importante!- le pegó en la mano, para que le prestara atención. Quiso explicarse, pero el oficial la cortaba.

-No puedes presentarte así, cada vez que tengas una duda sobre tus materias científicas: sabes que debo cumplir con un horario… Además, te dije que estaba de novio: si Kinoshita sabe que te encuentras aquí nuevamente, va a matarme…

-¡E-eso no es mi culpa, Kachou: si andas coqueteando con tus compañeras, en vez de trabajar!- dijo Natsumi, totalmente ajena a lo que en verdad quería decirle, lo que provocó que se diera un plametazo en plena cara- Y ya préstame atención, que lo que te debo decir es de vida o muerte….

-Muy, muy tarde, Natsumi: me lo cuentas mañana…- contesta Kachou, ante las llamadas insistentes de Arizuka: le da la espalda y comienza a caminar, cuando Natsumi le grita.

-¡Tengo más víctimas de Sho!

Tal hecho lo detuvo: se dio vuelta, algo incrédulo a las palabras de Natsumi. Aún con los gritos del inspector retumbando por el pasillo, Kachou se acercó a Natsumi y la tomó del brazo, llevándola a la sala más cercana que tuviesen, para conversar.

La cerró con seguro, para no tener inconvenientes: al mirarla nuevamente, supo que, por el cariz transformado, existía una cuota de veracidad, en cuanto a lo que ella presentía.

-¿Cuándo te has enterado?

-Hoy, en el horario de almuerzo…- bufó e hizo su cabello hacia atrás, levantándole el volumen: acto seguido, puso ambas manos en sus caderas, mirando hacia arriba, en antesala a lo que le costaba sobrellevar el tema- Fue de pura casualidad…

-¿Estás segura de lo que dices, Natsumi?: ya habías hecho tales aseveraciones, pero por pura conjetura… Sin embargo, esa cara jamás te la había visto…

-Es esa chica… La muchacha francesa, que estuvo involucrada con un empresario, y que terminó en un desastre: fue hace cuatro años atrás. Lo recuerdo, porque era amiga de Miyuki: obviamente, con los años de desfase por la depresión internada, cursa conmigo en el colegio.

-Natsumi, no me dice nada respecto a—

-¡El empresario era Sho, Kachou!- le gritó, saliéndole unas lágrimas, producto de la rabia y la impotencia: se las limpió con brusquedad, dejando una marca rojiza en su piel blaquecina- El empresario era él: lo busqué en una revista y salía su nombre, en primera plana… De las pocas ediciones que se pudieron rescatar…

-… Vetaron la publicación…- musitó Kachou, más para sí que para Natsumi.

-Evidentemente…- se sentó en una mesa, sonándose con un pañuelo desechable, el que botó a la basura hecho bolo: se afirmó de los bordes de la mesa, mirando fijamente a Kachou- Pero ¿de qué me sirve esto?: no me hablará de él… Y sin que afirme algo en su contra, todo intento será en vano…

-… Es un buen comienzo, no dudes de tu empeño…-el silencio de ella indicaba su desazón- Natsumi, por favor: no te rindas…

Se apoyó a su lado, mirándola mientras ella seguía con la vista puesta enfrente. Natsumi negó, cerrando los ojos- No me vengas con eso, Kachou: hemos tenido tantos inicios de pruebas, que han sido desechados, apenas elucubrados y ordenados en la mente… Es otra prueba insostenible, lo sé…

-No, no, Natsumi: mírame- la tomó del rostro, haciéndole desistir- No puedes bajar los brazos: escúchame con atención…

Le devolvió la mirada, algo más oscurecida, pero atenta a sus palabras.

-Mira, es completamente simple: ante cualquier hecho de violencia, llámese intento de abuso, violación de privacidad, ese tipo está jugándose el cuero: no tan sólo con penas judiciales… Su familia tiene una empresa internacional de millones y millones de yenes: de descubrirse algo sobre su actuar, con un tinte de lo que ha hecho, todos lo catapultarán. Hay que mantener el contacto, todos los días, aunque sea para conversar:… cuando esto no ocurra,-ojalá no pase-, estaré pendiente y listo para ir a buscarte… Donde sea que estés…

Le afirmó las manos, mientras Natsumi se permitía llorar.

-… ¿Y si ocurre hoy, Kachou: qué pasaría si se le ocurre ahora propasarse conmigo?

-… Sabes que podríamos atraparlo ahora, con las señales que nos has estado entregando…

Lo miró de soslayo, con la mirada cansada: se incorporó, guardando el paquete de cigarros que había comprado, cosa que no desapercibida para el oficial. Se dio cuenta de la dirección de lo observado: tomó la cajetilla y la miró fijo- No sé porqué los he comprado: sólo sé que son los Lucky Strike fuertes, de veinte, que te gustan… Después de todo, tú me enseñaste a fumar…

Kachou esbozó una sonrisa, más en un gesto ameno que en un afán de sonreír.

Lo miró fijo, al tiempo de guardarlos en su bolsillo- Bueno, al tiempo, tiempo… Tienes una entrevista que dar.

Guardó sus cosas y estaba por abrir la puerta, cuando Kachou la intercepta: le toma la palma y deposita un elemento metálico. Al sentir la sensación de frío, mira anonadada al oficial.

-… Sólo en caso de emergencia, Natsumi.

Apretó su mano fuertemente, para luego pasar tras ella y salir corriendo a la entrevista.

La muchacha, algo temerosa, abrió su puño.

Al ver el objeto en sus manos, sonrió.

-Gracias, Kachou…- musitó, apoyando la cabeza contra la puerta de la sala.

* * *

><p>-¡Natsumi, la cena ya está servida!<p>

-Aquí voy, mamá…- espetó, bajando las escaleras: asumido el hecho que tendrá que verlo en cada rincón de su intimidad.

Pero era extraño, no se encontraba: de hecho, su madre era la única que estaba sentada en la mesa.

-Vamos, querida: siéntese aquí, al ladito mío…- dijo su madre, golpeteando levemente la silla a su siniestra.

Frunce el ceño: desconocía completamente tales atenciones de su madre. Obviamente, algo tramaba esa mente ágil de mujer madura.

-Gracias, mamá…- dijo, entre dientes: la mujer levantó la ceja, con una risa algo nerviosa.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela, cariño?

-Regular, mamá…- musitó, mientras revolvía su chocolate, tratando de sonar lo más normal que podía, dado el hecho que siempre estaba el temor de que todo se volviera peor que el estado normal de las cosas…

-… Eso no es bueno: tienes que esforzarte más…

Después, silencio: el reloj replicaba en el comedor. Mientras Natsumi le daba un mordisco lento a su emparedado de jamón, su mamá le hizo tiernamente a un lado un flequillo de pelo.

Sus ojos dieron directo a su rostro: estaba algo paliducha, respecto a su tono sonrosado… Y esos ojos, redondos, limpios,… y, sin embargo, algo turbios en humedad salada.

Sentía su pecho apretado: esperaba que las señales en su corazón no dieran la nota correcta.

La bruna adivinaba su preocupación: el vómito de angustias reverberaba en su boca, pero supo que no tendrían cabida en su ordenado mundo de ideas. Finalmente, tras el debate mental, tomó la mano de su madre, que estaba apoyada en la mesa: el hecho provocó que la señora se despertara de sus cavilaciones.

-Tranquila, mamá: estoy bien… Cogeando en algunos ramos, pero no sería la Natsumi que usted conoce, si no lo estuviera…- terminó, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Notó a su madre, con un respiro de tranquilidad: se concentró en su taza de té, en lo que quedaba de cena.

* * *

><p>En lo que quedaba de semana, sintió la repercusión de la última afrenta con Sho. No lo había visto aparecer siquiera en casa, pero Miyuki no se le veía molesta: sin embargo, las conversaciones de su madre y sus preguntas comenzaron a hacerse una costumbre.<p>

Se sentía extrañada: obviamente, era una treta que Sho estaba maquinando y, en la esperanza de que no se diera cuenta de ello, se había alejado del núcleo familiar.

Lo que no sabía, es que su ausencia era aun más sospechosa que su acecho constante: por lo menos, así sabía a qué atenerse con él. Era sumamente a pedir de boca, y, sin embargo, el hecho de desconocer su próximo movimiento la tenía contra las cuerdas.

* * *

><p>-No has tocado tu desayuno, hijo…- espetó el señor Toukairin, ante la mirada preocupada que tenía el aludido sobre su desayuno.<p>

El muchacho miró a su padre- He amanecido sin apetito, padre…

Ante lo dicho, su padre se trapicó con el café: Shouji, alarmado, se levantó del asiento: le golpeó la espalda fuertemente, para que normalizara su respiración. Sentía que la tos aumentaba en intensidad, cuando un momento se detuvo: en cambio, el cuerpo de su padre se movía rápidamente, con la consecuente risotada.

Entornó los ojos: lo dejó, mientras el hombre se destornillaba de la risa.

-Ahh, vamos, hijo: ¿no me concederás razón? Jamás te has negado a la comida, aunque te estés yendo en fiebre- le dijo, entre risas contenidas: Shouji comió su desayuno callado, sin mirarle, lo que provocaba que la risa fuera aún mayor.

A pesar de su enojo con su padre, dio las gracias y lo besó en la mejilla: tomó los baldes de pintura y los llevó a peso hacia la entrada.

-¡Que te vaya bien con "la muralla" de ojos púrpura!

El hecho casi y le costaron los galones de pintura: y por un hecho particular.

La aludida estaba frente a él, en clases de gimnasia: por ser un colegio de mujeres únicamente, las hacían usar mallas negras, de mangas largas. El resto, respecto desde los muslos hacia abajo, siempre descubiertos.

Pero no Natsumi: ella siempre usaba un pantalón holgado… Sin embargo, la malla hacia arriba no dejaba nada a la imaginación: delineaba sus hombros rectos, la curva preciosa de su espalda, los pequeños senos, escondidos a cualquier mirada, menos de él…

Se sentía sofocado: el sólo verla siempre le dejaba así, sin aliento… Se supone que así se siente alguien que está enamorado.

Negó la cabeza, una y otra vez, ante tal pensamiento: no podía sentir nada por ella.

No era correcto; no era correspondido.

Tal pensamiento le amargó el paladar: se fue con tal sentimiento, sin antes dar una mirada sentida a la chica…

Hecho que no pasaba desapercibido para unos ojos celestes que le seguían: tomó otro cigarro y lo encendió, sin dejar de mirar al sujeto en cuestión. Sintió que estaba encendido, y dejó el encendedor en el bolsillo.

-Disculpe señor, en este lugar no está permitido—la inspectora iba a replicarle, cuando la figura de Sho apareció en plenitud frente a ella.

-Usted…- musitó la mujer: a sabiendas del tema a tratar, miró hacia los pasillos por algún intruso. Cuando verificó la ausencia de terceros, cerró con pestillo el escritorio- No me ha avisado: tiene que hablarme con anticipación respecto a una junta—

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…- espetó el muchacho, mirándole con sorna- Uno de sus mayores benefactores está frente suyo, y no duda en ponerle peros burocráticos y estúpidos…

-No era mi intención, señor Tsukishiro…- respondió rápidamente, a lo que se intenta reivindicar con atenciones- ¿Se sirve usted un expresso, té o quizás un?—

-No me venga con sus atenciones baratas: quiero ir al punto de conversación…

Tragó pesarosa, ante la demarcada diferencia jerárquica de ambos- Usted me dirá…

Espetó una sonrisa- Sólo necesitaba saber si está todo listo…

-La superiora solamente puede deliberar sobre lo que tiene planeado desvelar: llega en cuatro días más, de su viaje a Roma.

-Comprendo…- dijo, aunque el tono de su voz delataba completamente lo contrario. El cigarro, a causa de pensamientos propios, se consumió hasta llegar al filtro.

Sin pronunciar palabra, salió del escritorio, hasta llegar a la puerta. Se detuvo al pie de la salida- Madre inspectora, míreme…

Los ojos de la mujer estaban llorosos: miró hacia Sho, pero él estaba de espaldas a ella.

-Supe, de boca de algunos…- continuó el joven, a lo que la inspectora le prestó atención- que había estado investigando respecto a mis antecedentes de preparatoria…

El frío le llegó a ella en forma de sudor: estaba por replicarle, cuando el muchacho continuó con el discurso.

-Sé, de antemano, que debe asegurarse que cada benefactor sea totalmente limpio y acorde a los valores declarados en esta institución…

Sus palabras parecían poner paños fríos a la situación: eso creyó ella, cuando miró, con espanto, que Sho apagaba la colilla del cigarro en la cabeza de una de las serpientes que pisa una pintura de la Virgen. Continuó- Sin embargo, no me gustan las cosas a medias: de saber que me tengo que ir con cuidado con la gente a mi haber, me gusta entenderlo y saberlo inmediatamente… He de suponer que entiende bien a lo que me refiero…

El calor de la fricción provocaba que saliera humo de cuadro: comenzaba a salir una pequeña llama, cuando Sho le tira agua bendita, puesta a un lado de la imagen. Después del incidente, con la inspectora de espanto, Sho le devuelve una mirada gélida- Y bien, ¿debo de irme con cuidado con usted?

-N-n-no, ¡por Dios, no!- espetó la mujer, temblando completamente. Ante la reacción, el muchacho cambió completamente su actitud, sonriendo- Eso espero, madre: por su bien, eso espero…

El reloj era lo único que sonaba: la religiosa no cabía del estupor, a causa de la reacción maquiavélica del muchacho. Como si nada, Sho actúa con total normalidad y afecto.

-¡Bueno, mi querida dama!: creo que esta reunión se ha alargado, más allá de lo permitido por su enorme paciencia…- miró su Rólex nuevamente, a lo que espeta- ¡Ops, muy tarde!: dejamos la reunión para unos días más…

Abre la puerta, y esboza una mueca, parecida a una sonrisa- Vaya con Dios, reverenda…

-Y con su espíritu, joven…- musitó la mujer, a lo que el muchacho se fue.

Se sentó en el sillón del escritorio, meditando las últimas palabras: dichas, más por un deseo que por ser verdad.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Owww, qué maldad de Sho... Que si traerá cola el desprecio de Natsumi? Por supuesto... En qué consistirá?...<p>

Wenu, dejen reviews y les cuento XPPP. Mentira... Igualmente, la actualizaré.

Nos vemos.


End file.
